


Schnee Dominance

by damage3245



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damage3245/pseuds/damage3245
Summary: Shoutout to RWBYLover92 for helping me with the ideas!





	

Blake Belladonna was reading through a particularly descriptive and vivid passage of her favorite book, Ninjas of Love, when she decided that she wanted some relief. She was reclined on her bed, one of the lower bunks of the makeshift bunkbeds in Team RWBY’s quarters and had decided to spend all day as relaxed as she possibly could be –her usual plan the weekend.

So far as she knew, Ruby was out shopping with Weiss in one of the many markets of Vale, and Yang was in the middle of doing her training routine at Beacon Gym. That gave Blake an hour or so to herself before any of them were likely to return to their shared form.

She carefully set aside her book, slipping in a plain black bookmark and stood up from the bed – stretching her limbs fully to shake out any tiredness. She was starting to feel horny, and tiredness was the last thing she wanted.

She didn’t want to risk using the main bedroom where a member from the neighboring Team JNPR could waltz through the door and interrupt her, so she walked over to the adjacent bathroom, slipped inside and locked the bolt of the door.

Alone and free, Blake liberated herself of her clothing; depositing it neatly on the bench in the bathroom. She took a moment to observe herself appreciatively in the mirror – noting that her nipples were perking up as they were exposed to the cold air of the bathroom. One of her teammates must have have opened the window that morning.

Finally she was down to one item left; her black ribbon on top of her head. This she removed slowly and lastly because it concealed her most precious secret. When she removed it, she felt like she intimately reconnecting with herself.

Blake gave a little sigh of relief as the ribbon was removed and her cat ears were exposed. They twitched on reflex, and sent tiny shivers through her body as the cold air brushed them.

Fully nude, she reached automatically to take hold of her semi-erect dick; then she stopped.

Wanking herself, standing up, wasn’t exactly the most fun. Wanking herself in the bath though…

There was something indescribably nice about lying down in the bath – full or not – and wanking herself off.

Since she wasn’t in the mood to wait around for the bath to fill itself, Blake lay down on her back and then began to play with herself. Her pussy hidden just out of sight by her heavy ballsack felt damp already as she reached down and brushed it with her forefinger.

She would have to give her pussy special attention later… For the meantime however, her dick was the most demanding. It was practically throbbing in her hands.

She was above average; with a thick, uncut dick that grey to 8 inches in length. Her slender fingers wrapped around the warm flesh of her shaft and started stroking. Beads of clear precum began to form on her tip.

With her free hand, she began to play absentmindedly with her tits. She didn’t need any masturbation material for these private sessions – she just had to remember the books she had read and erotic scenarios sprang into her mind.

She recalled the passage she had just been reading earlier in bed; the protagonist had been captured by one of the various scantily-clad villains, and author went into great detail about the protagonist being trapped in bondage and at the villains mercy… Blake could picture it vividly; she imagined herself as that person, wrapped in tight ropes and trapped in various positions. Dangling from the ceiling, or strapped to a chair, or her arms and legs tied together…

Her pace picked up as she lost herself in her fantasy – imagining that the ropes were getting tighter and that the evil dominatrix was looming over her and stroking her body…

With a gasp she felt her restraint vanish and before she could stop herself she was cumming; a thick stream of hot, white cum shot into the air and landed with a heavy splatter on her navel. More of it shot up and rained down in steadily smaller spurts as she stroked herself to a climax.

Breathing heavily, Blake slowed her stroking and took her hand off of her cock – letting the cum play between her fingers. That felt good… But not good enough yet.

Determined to get another load out of her before turned on the shower, Blake started stroking herself again – coaxing her cock back into full gear. 

She still had plenty of time.

As she finished herself off later in another glorious shower of freshly ejaculated cum, Blake never considered that her most private and most intimate moments were being recorded by a concealed Scroll on the windowsill.

* * *

Weiss Schnee yawned as she reclined back on her bunk bed – one of the lower bunks in the Team RWBY dorm – and smiled happily in the knowledge that she would be left alone for some time. Yang was treating the other two out for a pizza while Weiss had a “sore stomach”.

She leaned against a pillow with her expensive, top-of-the-line Scroll tablet nested in her arms like a newborn baby.

The latest videos from her handheld Scroll had just finished transferring to her tablet. A quick browse through the thumbnails and then she had found what she was after; a still frame of Blake undressing. She quickly moved the video back slightly and then hit play; putting her earbuds in and slipping one hand under her nightdress.

Weiss liked to watch her friends masturbate.

Actually, ‘like’ was too nice a word. Weiss got turned on like crazy by her friends masturbating.

It had started during the first night that team RWBY spent together as an actual team, shortly after the trial of the forest where they fought alongside each other.

On that night, when they had met up and retreated to their shared dorm after a long day’s ordeal, there came the moment when they got changed for bed. Weiss had been prepared to head into the bathroom to change when suddenly she realized what her new teammates were doing.

They were stripping.

Of course she had watched porn before so the image of a naked woman was hardly a shock to her but it was just that nobody had ever gotten changed in the same room as her before, not even her siblings when they were growing up. That night when the member of Team RWBY stripped down casually and comfortably around each other was Weiss’ first experience of being naked with another person; even if it was only briefly and non-sexually.

The sight of her naked teammates had awakened an overwhelming sense of lust within her that she had never even dreamed of beforehand.

Weiss didn’t know how she had kept her cool during that time and all the moments that followed but somehow her teammates had never discovered that she was a closet pervert that was secretly ogling their bodies. Maybe it was because they thought such a thing was beneath her.

The act of watching them changing in front of her also provided another revelation… Each of her teammates was a dickgirl.

Each of their cocks were as unique and interesting as their owners; Ruby’s was small and cute, only 5 inches long with a tiny bush of red hair at the base. Yang’s was immense and masculine like herself; an 11-inch monster easily. Blake’s was a large as well; 8 inches but thinner, and with a more feminine appearance.

These juicy, real cocks was what prompted Weiss to begin secretly recording her teammates playing with themselves in the privacy of the bathroom. Each new video was a fresh, perverted delight.

It wouldn’t really be accurate to call her spying on her teammates masturbation sessions as a ‘hobby’ but that’s what she liked to think of it as. It was certainly entertaining and helped pass the time.

Watching her new friends masturbate was fascinating; each of them had their own funny quirks that made them a treat to watch. Ruby made the cutest little face when she was trying really hard not to make any lewd noises and failing miserably. Her lustful moans were echoed by Weiss’ own whenever she watched those videos.

Yang was a sexual machine, and the sight of her powerful, naked body gripped in the heights of pleasure was exhilarating by itself. She had her own personal sex objects which she used discretely in the bathroom and Weiss was practically entranced at the sight of Yang’s 11-inch cock sliding in and out of a well-lubricated pocket pussy.

The most fascinating however was Blake Belladonna – she had a fantastic body like Yang. Toned, lithe, and with the most firm buttocks Weiss had ever laid eyes upon. Not only was she physically stunning, she was mesmerizing when she enjoyed her ‘private time’. She always seemed to vary her masturbation habits; some days she was jacking herself off with both hands at once, other times she kept one hand rubbing the head and another rubbing her heavy balls, and sometimes she even played with her pussy at the same time as her cock, using her skilled fingers to deliver multiple forms of stimulation at simultaneously. 

The lengths at which she had gone to, to vary her private sex habits had almost made Weiss think she was deliberately putting on a show especially for her. Sometimes Weiss would catch herself drooling while watching the videos of Blake.

I don’t just want her to masturbate, Weiss thought. I want her to masturbate for me.

The fact that Blake was a faunus – and that she hadn’t told anyone – made the spying on her that much more exciting. That was information about her that only she knew.

But lately it had been getting just a bit boring. Watching her teammates masturbate could only entertain a closet pervert like Weiss for so long before she hungered for something lewder and more scandalous.

Even this video now of Blake lying in the bath, jacking herself off and sending streamers of cum into the air felt like Weiss had watched it before. She needed something new.

But how could she make her spying sessions more interesting?

She closed the video and opened the web browser, pulling her glistening, wet fingers back from her nightdress. It was a good thing she had tissues on hand.

After browsing through some morally questionable websites she had discovered from his sister’s internet history, Weiss had found her solution. One quick online purchase later and she could already feel herself getting wet in anticipation.

* * *

There was a box on her bed. Blake blinked in surprise at it and looked around the rest of the room to see if anyone was there to provide an explanation.

There was not – everyone was out for some reason or another. Blake could have sworn that Weiss was in earlier but her bed was empty.

“Weiss, you in?” Blake called out in the direction of the bathroom’s closed door. There was no response.

With a shrug of her shoulders, Blake tossed her hair back, and walked over to open the cardboard box. It was unmarked except for her name written in blocky letters with felt-tip on the top. She dragged one finger down the edge of the seam. The lid ripped open easily enough, and she reached inside the box.

Blake blinked in surprise as she took out a leather choker from the cardboard box. It was made of soft, black leather and had a silvery metal plaque on the front which had the word ‘SLAVE’ embossed in big, blocky letters.

Beneath it in the box was a letter and a pile of photos. Gingerly she set aside the leather fetish item and picked up the photos; a quick scan of their contents elicited a gasp of shock. Each of the photos displayed a still frame of herself masturbating; her body fully on display and her lewd actions obvious to anybody that so much as glanced at each photo.

What was almost as bad was that since she was entirely naked in each of the photos, the black ribbon that she used to conceal her nature as a faunus was gone as well. Her secret would be exposed to anybody that saw the pictures.

Her hands were shaking as she lowered the photos slowly into the box. Somebody had been spying on her, and they had took pictures. Finally she reached for the letter; almost afraid of what it could contain.

Printed on the sheet of paper were the words:

_“I know what you are – I know that you are a faunus slut._

_Wear this the next time you play with yourself and say out loud ‘I’m a slut.’_

_If you don’t then these pictures will be all over the school._

_Have fun.”_

Blake was no longer trembling as she put down the letter. Instead she was deep in thought – her early emotions of panic slowly fading. This person knew she was a faunus but hadn’t ratted her out to anyone. That was a good thing at last.

She took another look at the leather choker.

In her fantasies, the protagonist was restrained by ropes and forced to wear a dog’s collar. This black leather choker wasn’t too far from what she imagined in her head – it even had the word ‘slave’ on it – and despite the ominous nature of its sender, Blake felt a strange, electric attraction to it.

_Was she really going to wear this thing…_


End file.
